Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 10) The Magical Miracles of Friendship
Recap from last part: The group tries to chase the pinchers, who used a truck to get down to the docks. Judith jumps on the back. Her mom joins the chase with one of the amusement park's horses. Judith manages to free Cheese before being removed away from the truck when Damien removes the trailer hitch connecting the trailer to the truck. The trailer moves backwards and leads to Judith hanging for dear life. Luckily, Fluttershy flies down fast and rescues her. The group continues down to towards the pinchers' rendezvous location with their boss. That night.... Shipping In, and Checking Out (At the sea docks, Myron is with the boss) Boss: So, why is there an open crate huh? Myron: Well, we still got a lot of valuable creatures, Captain Smug. Captain Smug: What about that crate?! Myron: The animal was.... stolen... Captain Smug: *facepalm* Ugh! The pinchers got pinched, classic... Myron: It wasn't worth a lot anyways. Captain Smug: Maybe, now while I finish fueling my ship, you guys get the creatures loaded. (He walks onto the ship) Myron: Yes sir! Damien, get to it! (He walks on the boat) (Damien starts the convier belt) (The rescue team reaches the docks and hides by the edge of the water) Rainbow: Maybe if we can sneak underneath the belt, we can get our friends away from here. Judith: Good plan, but we need a boat. (By the water, a bright blue light shines) (A wide motor boat appears suddenly) Geo: Will this work? Judith: Where'd that come from? (Geo rubs his Shape Belt) Geo: Nothing my Shape Belt can't handle. (The group gets on) Judith: You pups stay here. Same with you Rosie. Rosie: Awww... what do we do? Judith: Get on board and mess with a few things. Rosie: Okay! (Rainbow, Blue Skies, Moonlight Rose, and Charmy fly under the convier belt) (Meanwhile, the pups and Rosie are trying to sneak on, but they see Dagger) Chase: *Whispers* How do we get pass that mean dog? Familar Voice: *whispers* Need some help? (They look to the side and see someone familar in the alley) Lilac: *whispers* Sonic? How did you get here? And where did you get that hat? (Sonic sees that he has a banana peel on his head and knocks it off) (He rolls over to them) Sonic: That's not important now. Skye: *Whispers* Listen, I know you wanna save Tails as much as we want to save our friend Marshall, but we have to not be reckless. If we do, we might get captured too. Rosie: *whispers* We have to get on that boat and mess with a few things. We just have to get pass the guard dog. He doesn't wanna eat me. Fire-Types taste spicer than chili peppers. Penelope: *Whispers* Uh... Dog-eat-dog is... just an expression. Or.... dog-eat-fox in your case. Sonic: I'll handle him. (He rolls up into a ball and rolls over to Dagger) (Dagger smells him) (Sonic rolls off and Dagger runs after him) Chase: Now that's using your head, pal. Now let's go. (They all sneak onto the ship) (Meanwhile, Rainbow and Moonlight Rose remove the key part to the conveior belt and the flap falls down) (One-by-one, the cages fall down and land in the motor boat) (When the last one falls, Judith's mom attempts to drive the boat off) Myron: What's taking so long? Where are those creatures? (Damien notices the motor boat) Damien: It's that girl again! Myron: Stop them! Stop them! Damien: Dagger! Come here! (Dagger walks over) If anyone tries to get on board, tear them to pieces. (Dagger snarls and stands guard in front of the entrance to the ship as Damien gets on) (Sonic rolls into hiding and uncurls out) (Minty Grass sees him) Minty Grass: *Whispers* Look, it's Sonic! (The others in the motor boat notice him) Judith's Mom: *Whispers* Is that the hedgehog from that new TV series? Judith: *whispers Yes, but that's a spinoff series, mom. It's funny though. (They notice that Sonic is pointing over at the big boat) (Pinky looks at the big boat and sees Damien getting in a fork lift on the shift) Pinky: *whispers* Blue Skies, that pincher is trying to get our friends back. Blue Skies: *normal voice* Guys, we gotta go faster. My Ditto told that they're trying to get them back. Judith: *Normal voice* Faster, mom. Go faster! (Her mom tries to speed up, but the fork lift manages to catch up and grabs the big stack of cages) Judith's Mom: *Normal voice* Oh no! (She jumps on the stack and clings on) (Judith grabs her legs and climbs up) Easy, sweetie. Judith: I'm not letting those monsters get away with the creatures! (On a loose giant screw, Judith's mom's overall strap gets stuck on it) (She lets go and falls) Mom! (Her mom hangs just below the water) (Damien tries to shake Judith off with the forklift) (The others in the motor boat get off) (Milli and Geo get on Fluttershy's back) (Fluttershy, Charmy, Rainbow, Blue Skies, and Moonlight Rose fly into the ship) Doggy Reunion (Out on the water, Tulip Petals and Doggle on the log float towards the sea) (They see Judith hanging on as best she can) Tulip Petals: Oh no. That Two-Legged's in trouble. Let's go, Doggle! (She flies over towards the entrance, but she's stopped by the snarling Dagger) Oh, hello again. Uh... I just want to let you know that it wasn't me that messed with you... it was my cousin... *nervous laugh* Dagger: *Growls* (Doggle climbs onto the dock and sees Dagger) Doggle: *Happy Woof* Dagger: *Growls* (Dagger suddenly realizes who it is) (They two dogs run over to each other nuzzle each other) (Tulip smiles at the sight) Judith: Aaah! (She turns around and sees that Judith is still hanging on for dear life) (Maragold walks over to Tulip) Maragold: Tulip! Tulip: Did you guys find our friends? Maragold: They're up there. (She points to the cages) (Doggle runs on board and tries to attack Damien) (Damien knocks him back) Damien: Stupid mutt! (Dagger sees this and suddenly runs on board) (He growls at Damien) Whoa, easy Dagger! (Dagger jumps on him) Myron: You dummy! Guess I have to do this myself! (He grabs Judith's leg) Charmy: *imitates trumpet call* Do-do-do-do-doo-do-do! Charge! (He flies towards Myron) Myron: AAAH! (He runs away from him as he chases him) (Doggle gets up and jumps towards Damien) (But he accidently bumps head with Dagger and they are both knocked out) (Damien picks them up and throws them in the storage area and closes the door) (Judith can't hold on anymore and she falls) (Tulip uses her sparkles to catch her and Judith lands safely on the dock) (On the boat, the pups see Marshall in his cage) Chase: Marshall! (Marshall notices them) Marshall: Guys! Boy am I glad to see you. Rocky: We have your PAW of Unity! (He uses his mouth to toss the PAW of Courage towards Marshall) (Marshall grabs the ribbon on the necklace by his teeth) (He places it around his neck) Marshall: Great throw, Rocky! Myron: Get us out of here! (Captain Smug pulls the go switch and the ship starts) (The others are all stuck on the dock now) (Meanwhile, Charmy winks at Moonlight Rose and Blue Skies who wink back) (They open the door to the storage and Myron runs into it) (They close the door) (They hear Dagger and Doggle barking ferociously and Myron screaming) Charmy: I'll take care of that captain now! (He flies over to Captain Smug) He'll never know what hit him! (Smug notices him) Captain Smug: Huh? (Charmy slams smack-dab into the window) Charmy: Windows.... gotta remember those windows... Smug: *Facepalm* I knew I've been driving ships too long... (Meanwhile, Damien slashes the rope that holds the ship to the dock) Judith: No! We can't let them get away! The Miracle Friendship Garden Ropes (Rosie calls out to the others on the dock) Rosie: Marshall has his PAW of Unity again! Tulip Petals: We can't stop them now! Rosie: What we need now is a miracle. (Suddenly, her chest glows magenta for a second) Tulip Petals: Wait, I have an idea. (She flies over to the ropes left on the dock) Give me the Miracles of Friendship's Hope; Turn them all into Garden Ropes! (The ropes suddenly turn into magical tree vines that start to stretch over to the ship) (Damien tries to cut them off with his knife) Rainbow: Not so fast! (Charmy, Moonlight, and Blue Skies fly over to him and attempt to mess him up) Lilac: Ah can help! (She stomps her front paws on the ground) Rosie: Let's give some help! (The PAWs of Unity glow brightly) (Rainbow pulls out the Bamboo Flute and begins playing it) (Milli hops off Fluttershy's back and lands on the deck) (She pulls out the pouch that Patch gave her) (She pulls the seed out) (She holds her hands out in front of it) Milli: *Grunts* Please.... grow.... Blue Skies: You can do it, Milli! Pinky: Yeah little friend! You can do it! (A small pink light appears in front of Milli's hands as she concentrates hard) (The seed starts to sprout) (Damien sees her and gets ready to smash her) Damien: You little brat! (Milli sees that she made a sprout) Milli: I did it! Fluttershy: Milli! Look out! Geo: Get out of there! (Milli looks up and sees Damien's foot) (She then uses her concentration and makes the sprout grow into the same magical tree vines as the ropes) (The vines tangle into Damien) (He drops his knife as he is lifted up) (Rainbow, Tulip, the Pups, Rosie, and Milli all work together and make the tree vines grow into a giant stump) (Myron runs out of the storage room screaming) (Suddenly, a tree vine grabs him) (A different vine breaks Smug's window and grabs him) (A bunch of the vines remove the locks on the cages and let the friends go) Apple Bloom: Who-hoo! I'm free! Sunil: Oh! I'm free! Yes! (The vines carries them to the ground) (The pups and Rosie are lifted down to the ground too) (The pups all collide with Marshall) Chase: We really missed you, pal! Marshall: I missed you guys too) (Maragold hugs a flutter-creature and 3 wolf pups) Maragold: Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Jibbers! I really missed you guys! Stinky: We missed you too. (The vines place Judith's mom back on the dock) (Judith hugs her) (Rainbow, Moonlight, Blue Skies, Charmy, and Fluttershy fly down from the ship as it rises up into the sky) (Fluttershy and Rainbow carry Dagger and Doggle down) (The vines turn into a giant tree) (The magical glows stop) Rainbow: I've never felt so awesome in my life! Milli: Did you see me? I actually used plant powers! Time to Go Home Lil' Leah: Can we go home now? I wanna see my mommy. (Apple Bloom looks around and realizes something) Apple Bloom: Uh... guys? Where's Tails at? (Up on the ship, Tails, still in his cage, tries to remove the screws on the cage) Tails: Almost got it... (The cage falls overboard) (Lil' Leah notices this and uses her vine to grab the cage) (She tries to pull it back up) Lil' Leah: Help me out, guys! (Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Sunil grab her and they help her pull the cage up) Lilac: Ah'll get 'im out! (She taps her left front paw 3 times) (Vines grow out of the water) (The vines remove the screws on the cage) (Another vine lifts Tails out) (Lil' Leah lets go of the cage and it splashes into the water and sinks) (The splash splashes Rocky) Rocky: Ewww! (He shakes the water off) Tails: Thanks, guys. Why did you help me, Lil' Leah? Lil' Leah: I guess I didn't know what I was doing. (With a smile, Apple Bloom rolls her eyes while Sweetie Belle smiles and shakes her head slowly) (Sonic runs over to Tails) (They fist-bump) Sonic: You okay, Tails? Tails: Fine, if you don't count that. (He still has the shakle with a broken chain on his leg) It's a little sore... Rocky: I'll get that off. *Arf* (His screwdriver appears) (He unscrews the shackle hatch and it breaks off) I'll take it from here. (He places it in his Pup-Pack) I'll make a better use of it. Doggle: *barks in pain* (He holds his paw out) (Tulip looks at it) Tulip: Poor thing. Your paw still hurts... Fluttershy: Milli, the tears? (Milli nods and pulls the unicorn tears out of Fluttershy's saddle bag) (She removes a tear from the string and drops it on Doggle's injury) (It instantly heals) (She then removes another tear and drops it on Tails' sore leg) (It instantly heals) Tails: Thanks, Milli. Milli: No problem. Hmm... We have only one tear left... Rainbow: I know what to use it on. Let's go back to the Magical World. Zuma: But what about them? (He points to the ship) (Judith's Mom was on the phone then she hangs up) Judith's Mom: I called the police. They are on the way. Rainbow: How do we get back. Tulip Petals: I have an idea. Pups, Rosie, have your chests glowed while you were in this world? (They all nod) Well, that's the power of the PAWs of Unity. When you encourage someone else to follow your PAW, your chest glows. When in a circle, you can create a temporary portal to the Magical World. I'll need to help you without Spirit. Skye: "Spirit"? Tulip Petals: Uh... nothing. Forget I said "Spirit". Just get in a circle. (Doggle walks over to her) Oh, Doggle. I'm sorry. You and your friend belong here. (Judith looks at her mom) (She smiles) Judith's Mom: I know a certain someone who wants a puppy. Judith: *Gasps happily* Judith's Mom: How about 2 big pups? (The two dogs happily jump on Judith and lick her) Judith: *laughs* Hey, boys. That tickles. (She has the dogs get up and she walks over to Rainbow) Rainbow: Hey, we couldn't have done it without you. Judith: I was happy to help. Rainbow: Think I can visit again? Judith: Oh, you have too! I'm going to start a dog act. Dagger and Doggle are going to be two great performers, and I'll take good care of them. (The Pups and Rosie form a circle) (Tulip flies into the center) (The Pups and Rosie's chests all glow by their corressponding PAW) (Tulip flies around in a circle formation) (A portal appears) Tulip Petals: The portal won't last long. Let's go. (Everyone goes through the portal except Rainbow) Judith: Good-bye, Rainbow Dash. (Rainbow gets teary-eyed and wipes the tears away) Rainbow: Good-bye, Judith. (The two hug each other) (Rainbow goes through the portal and it disappears) Judith's Mom: Come on, Judith, let's go home too. Judith: Okay. (They both get on the white horse) Judith's Mom: To the amusement park) Horse: *Neighs* (It gallops off and Dagger and Doggle run along side with them) (Meanwhile) Myron: I told you we should've used a plane! Captain Smug: Quiet you fool! Damien: Well, at least things couldn't get any worse. (They hear police sirens) Captain Smug: Actually, we're going to jail.... {To Be Continued} (click here for the grand finale) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels